


Mistakes That Count

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Severus, Sirius, and Remus decide to go on a vacation. Was it a mistake to decide to travel the Muggles' ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes That Count

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally written for Titti's Xmas Drabble, but er… I went past the deadline. ^^;; So it's just a fic now. Thanks to Titti for betaing and putting up with my ignorance of travelling. Also thanks to, Ashe, for betaing as well!

Amidst the crowded airport, two days before Christmas, stood two exasperated wizards.  Their two companions had passed exasperation and were simply pissed off to all hell.  The common people, on the other hand, had no clue that they were any different from themselves.  To anyone passing by, these four men were just trying to get on their plane for a vacation.  Make that four VERY impatient men.

“Harry, Moony, tell me again WHY we couldn’t just floo to our hotel?” Sirius asked dejectedly.

Harry, in frustration, pushed his dishevelled hair out of his face. “Sirius, you know very well that in most Muggle hotels the fireplaces are not connected to the floo system.”

“Then why can’t we just apparate?!”

Severus glared at Sirius.  “As much as I agree with you that this ‘airplane’ business is unnecessary, you forget that we are going to Jamaica and that is not part of the British Isles.  Other nations’ Ministries have put up an anti-apparation spell up so that people that aren’t from their countries cannot apparate into theirs.  I know for a fact it’s for security measures, but there are times when it’s a nuisance.”

Sirius returned Severus a dirty look of his own.  “Shut up, you greasy git.  I didn’t ask for your opinion here!”

Remus sighed very loudly.  “Let’s go now. We have to go to the baggage department and have them check our bags.”

The other two wizards grumbled and grabbed their bags.  Harry and Remus looked at each other and just rolled their eyes.  They walked through the crowded airport with their luggage and soon reach their destination.  The clerks at the counter told them to write their names on the tag and so they did.  After that, the clerks put the tags on the bag and then put them through the machines to scan them.  Satisfied that they didn’t find any illegal materials, they told them that everything was all right.  Having all the big ones out of the way, now each only had a regular-sized backpacks with them.

“Well now that we got our luggage checked in, we just have to wait two hours for our flight.  Everyone got their tickets right?”  Remus asked with forced cheerfulness.

“Two bloody hours?!  Why does it take that long?  Are Muggles always this slow?”  Sirius exclaimed.

“Muggles have ALWAYS been slow, Black.  Where have you been all this time?” Severus sullenly interjected.

“Again, have I asked you, slimy, good for nothing, prick?”

“You two, stuff it.”  The Boy-Who-Lived gave them a glare that would match Lord Voldemort’s.  He grabbed the Potions Master’s hand and dragged him over to the nearest restaurant to relax, or at least attempted to.  Remus did the same to Sirius.  They soon reached McDonald’s.

“So what do you want to order?”  Remus asked his mate.  “Harry and I can vouch that the Big Mac is the best to get here.”

“Then get me that,” Sirius grumbled.

“Come on.  Be happy.  We are going on a vacation, Padfoot.”

“Not the way I want too.”

Remus rolled his eyes again and just went to the counter and ordered his and Sirius’ foods.  Harry turned to his lover.  “So a Big Mac?”

“…”  Severus just glared.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry said, not the least perturbed.  Harry went up to the counter and ordered like Remus did.  Soon, Remus and Harry came to the table where the two grouchy wizards were.  The atmosphere between the four of them was so tense that the other customers felt that something was not right.  After they finished their food, Harry got up and dumped their garbage out.  He came back and stretched his leg.  He turned to them and looked at Severus with a hopeful expression.

“Care to walk around with me?  I feel too cooped up and after we get on the airplane we’ll be stuck in there for ten hours at least.”

Sirius gave Harry a stricken look.  “T-t-ten hours?”  He looked pleadingly at Moony.  “Please tell me I did not hear that.”

“Sorry, Paddy.  You did.  The flight is ten hours long.” Remus inwardly groaned, expecting another rant coming up.

 “What am I supposed to do for ten hours on the fairplane?”

“Airplane,” Severus said dryly.  “I know you weren’t raised by Muggles, but at least get the names right so you don’t sound like a dunderhead.”

Sirius turned and glowered at the one person he still truly couldn’t tolerate.  “Bloody hell!  Why won’t you just bugger off and just don’t do it with my godson!”

There was a dangerous glint in Severus’ eyes as his hand went for his wand that was in the inner pocket of his leather jacket.  Harry recognised the look and grabbed his lover before Severus could hex Sirius.  Remus, knowing that those two needed some time away from each other, decided to drag Sirius and go to some other part of the airport.

“I’ll meet you at our waiting area in about a hour.  Got that, Harry?”  Remus hastily grabbed Sirius up to his feet and started to lead him away.

“Yeah, I got you, Remus,” Harry turned to the snarky Potion Master and glared at him.  “We are going to have a little talk, Sev.” 

“About what?  The fact that your godfather got absolutely no brain at all?”  Severus sulkily walked past Harry.  The younger man sighed and ran to catch up with the taller man.  Harry smirked.

“You know, you’re cute when you sulk.”  Harry chuckled lightly as he saw the back stiffened up.  Severus turned slowly to face Harry.  “Insolent brat.”

“I know, but you still love me.”  Harry sighed.  “Sevvy, I’m sorry for choosing this way to travel, but … I thought we’d all enjoy it.  Remus and I thought it ‘d be romantic for us to snuggle through the long plane ride.  To appreciate each other’s company or in yours and Sirius’ case, not appreciate each other companies, through the Muggle ways.”

Severus looked intently at his young lover through his hair.  Through the curtain of hair, Harry couldn’t see the mesmerising, coal-black eyes.  However, if he could have, he would have seen many emotions conflicting each other.  Love, annoyance, frustration, and tenderness were a few of the emotions that were flying through the Potions Master’s eyes.  Severus straightened up and gave Harry a cold look.  “Gryffindors, once one, always one.  Are all of you that much of a hopeless romantic?

Harry brightened up.  Severus couldn’t help but think how predictable the young man tended to be.  “You are acting sarcastic.  That’s a good sign.”  He reached and grabbed the Slytherin’s hand.  “Let’s go for that walk now.”

Severus growled slightly, and grabbed the other man by the waist.  He brought the lithe body closer to his and kissed him fervently. A few moments later, he let go.  “Now we can go for a walk.  And do not call me ‘Sevvy’.”  Harry nodded and followed with a dreamy look.

* * *

Remus continued to drag the ex-convicted murderer through the crowds.  Upon reaching the men’s toilets, he shoved Sirius into an empty stall, lock the door, both magically and manually, and then cast a silencing charm around them.  He then turn around and glared at him.  Sirius couldn’t help but think that the glare looked a whole lot like Snape’s.

Tentatively, he reached over and touches Mooy’s cheek.  “Did anyone tell you that you are starting rival the greasy git when it comes to giving angry looks?”

“I do not!” Remus indignantly cried out.  “Speaking of that ‘greasy git’, who not only is my colleague, but also is your godson’s lover, you need to calm down in front of him!  Especially when we are in a crowded place that is full of Muggles.”  He wanted to say that Sirius acted in a juvenile manner, but then closed his mouth in time.  He decided that if he said that, then he’d be calling himself a hypocrite, for that’s one of the traits that he has come to love the other man.

Sirius slouched a bit and pouted.  “I’m sorry, Remus.  But … he’s so infuriating!  But not only that, this airpane travelling method is weird!

“Airplane, not ‘airpane’,” Remus corrected Sirius.  “And I’m sure Harry is explaining the same thing to Severus right now, but really, he and I chose this method because we thought it’d be a romantic way to travel.  Apparently we were both wrong and it’s a mistake on both of us.”

Sirius solemnly stared at his lover.  “You really think it’s romantic?  Honestly, Moony, I see nothing romantic about being on that airflane for ten hours.”

Remus groaned and rubbed his face in his hands.  “I give up.  You will never call it by the right name.  Truly though, think about it.  Talking and looking out the window, provided we get the window seats, holding hands, and just being next to each other for the longest time.  Harry and I really didn’t mean to choose it as an inconvenience. “

Sirius smirked.  “There are toilets on there, right?  Please tell me there is.”

“Yes, there are.  Why?”  Remus gave him a calculating look, as Sirius just smiled wider.  “Paddy, I do not like that scheming look on your face.”

Sirius grabbed Remus by the arse and brought him closer to him.  He leaned over and Remus felt the warmth of Sirius’ breath on his neck.  “Me? Scheming? Never. Although I was thinking about how it would be more romantic if we shagged 10,000 metres up from the ground.”

Unintentionally, Remus let out a soft growl and quickly had Sirius pinned against the stall’s door.  All his train of thoughts were gone as Remus began ravishing his mouth.  He wasn’t about to complain as he returned the action.

* * *

An hour later, the two couples met up with each other at the waiting area.  Sirius glared at Severus, and Severus didn’t even acknowledge the other man.  Harry and Remus just gave each other knowing smiles and sat down.  The two adversaries sat and just talked with their respective partners.  When their flight was announced, they stood up.  After confirming that each of them has their tickets, they got on the plane.

They had a little trouble finding their seats, but then a flight attendance lent them a hand.  After getting settled in their seats, Sirius looked around.

“Remy, what is that big flat thing up there?”  Sirius pointed toward the movie screen.

“It’s the movie screen, Sirius.  It’s where you can watch the movie during the flight.  However, you have to wear these earphones.  That’s where the sounds come out.  Does that make sense?”  Remus turned to the man next to him.  Instead of seeing a looking of understanding, he got a very cute looking Sirius, all perplexed.  He smiled gently.  “Don’t worry about it.  You will see what I mean later.  Hopefully the movie will be a good on…it says that _Titanic_ is being played.”

On the other side of Remus, Severus gave a surprised look.  “Isn’t that the ship that sank in the Atlantic?”

Remus nodded.  “But do not ask why they made it into a movie.  Muggles tend to think of some weird stuff.”

Everyone buckled their seatbelts as the plane started.  Since Remus and Harry forgot to tell the other two about the ear pressure, Severus grimaced in pain and Sirius let out a loud profanity.  Remus gave Sirius an apologetic look, and gave him some gum.  “Here.  Chew this and the pain will lessen a bit.”  Sirius takes it and shoves it in his mouth and start chewing severely.  Remus handed one to Severus, but he declined.

“This is nothing like the Cruciatus.  I can live.”  Harry gripped the Slytherin’s hand comfortingly.

Thankfully the entire trip went well.  Well the loud noise from the toilet scared Sirius out of his wit, but he brushed it off, after asking them why it was necessary to make the flushing noise so loud.  The others shook their heads and Remus tried to explain, but after realising that he couldn’t explain why, he just told Sirius to forget it.

They ate the dinner that was provided, and they all agreed that the food at Hogwarts was much better.  When the movie came on, no one was interested in it.  In fact Sirius and Remus decided to take this time now to get a quick shag in the bathroom, with all the precautions set up as well.  Harry and Severus stared at each other.  “Are you sure you want to be related to them, Harry?”  Harry nodded very slowly, pretending to look uncertain.  Then he burst out laughing.  Severus just gave a smirk.

When the two completely, satiated wizards came back, Harry and his lover were both sleeping peacefully, with Harry’s head on Severus’ shoulder.  Remus felt the sudden urge to coo, but didn’t.  He told Sirius, and he got a weird look.  He pretended to be offended and sat down in a huff.  “Aw, Moony.”  Sirius sat down and wrapped his arms around the slender man.  “You know I didn’t mean that.”  Remus smirked and brushed his lips gently across his.  “I know.  I’m sleepy now.”

Sirius yawned.  “Same here.  I guess a nap would be good.”  Both of them fell asleep quickly.

The next time any of them woke up was when the announcement of nearing arrival was blaring across the plane.  Severus looked disgruntled from being woken up rudely, in his opinions.  Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  “We’re almost there.”

“I certainly hope so,” muttered Severus.

The landing hurt Sirius, as much as the takeoff did.  Remus gave him another stick of gum and Sirius chewed it furiously.  It was painful, but he agreed with Snape, that nothing was more painful than the Cruciatus.  _For once he thought of something reasonable_.  They got off the plane and gratefully stretched their legs.  They waited till they got their luggages and then went to catch the Banana Bus, which was equivalent to the Knight Bus.  Sirius and Severus both sighed.  “Now this is the definite way of travelling.”  Sirius snuggled into the seat.

They almost reached the resort, till Harry broke the silence.  “So do you think it was a mistake travelling by the airplane?”

“Naw.  It wasn’t all that bad.  Just the part that it takes forever to get here.”  Sirius brought Remus close to him. “However, you guys didn’t do it maliciously, so I don’t mind much.”

“I agree with Black, once again.” Severus planted a kiss on Harry’s out of control hair.  “However, you should learn from your mistakes, and this is one of them.”

The Banana Bus continued to ride and at the same time the sun was setting, and everything was peaceful amongst the four again.


End file.
